


Get drunk on the good life

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: Boys enjoying their mediterranean holiday.





	Get drunk on the good life

A couple of drops fall from the cocktail glass on his leg. The drink’s ice is starting to melt under the heating and Dan thinks same. His skin is not as bad as that time. He takes any measure necessary to never ever end up like that time. No, his skin has taken a faint tan, darkened by freckles and silkily moist due humidity.

There is an insect, diminutive and green he doesn’t notice crawling up his leg. He is staring in front of him where Phil, hiding under a parasol, is blushing. His eyes behind his glasses are wide open and the way his mouth just opened gives for granted he just gasped. Dan lifts an eyebrow, thinks if walking there is worth it when Phil glances to his sides making sure no one is near. Dan stands up then.

Before his shadow touches him, Phil is looking up and closing the large book on his lap. He smiles, his skin still flustered. Dan takes a sip of his cocktail, the fruity taste mixed with alcohol enjoyed by his palate, and offers the glass to Phil in silence.

“Thanks.”

On his hand lingers the icy left from the glass as Phil takes it. Dan puts it on Phil’s cheek to cool the skin off a bit.

“Is Buffy naked?” he asks because if it is then he would gladly copy that image to hang on their livingroom. Being a good, supportive friend of course.

“Nope.” Phil takes another sip of the drink. “Unexpected boobs and possible bestiality.” He says not skipping a beat.

Dan takes the book and sits on the next chair. “Now that would have made one hell of a season finale.”

Phil is already shoving his hands away to find the page. “I doubt Michelle Trach-Trat…”

“Trachtenberg.”

“Her. Would have agreed to look like this. Let alone a man ride her.”

Dan finally sees the whole page dedicated to the drawing of a girl centaur. Phil looks a bit weary that someone will catch them which makes him snort.

“Well Phil, let’s not kink-shame the man. Any other position might be extra difficult… or impossible.” Phil gives him a look while Dan acts as if he is reading intensively.

Finally after a moment, and after drinking more than half of Dan’s cocktail, Phil shrugs.

“I don’t know Dan. Hetero people are willing to try the weirdest shit as long as something has boobs.”

Dan’s screech of his name followed by laughter are loud enough to be heard on the ocean.

* * *

Compared next to each other, Phil has, if only a tiny bit, of a tan. The rest is freckles. Millions and millions of freckles Dan once tried to count and only reached to fifty before giving up and chose to trace them by touch and taste instead.

Now he only observes them. Traces figures on them from time to time before they blanch back up with the skin inevitably when they go back home. Laughs softly at the obvious difference of tones contouring where shorts have denied access to the sun.

“Shut up.” Phil, probably guessing his line of thoughts, snarls at him which only makes it funnier given the position he is in. Sprawled, face down on their bed. Sheets with colorful flowers tangled on his legs. Dan’s mouth down on his body kissing him sinfully just a moment ago.

Dan sits back up on his heels to kiss the pale white skin on his bum. “Let’s sunbathe naked tomorrow.” Phil wiggles a little as his hands bluntly stroke his inner thighs.

“Is the rest of my body not enough? You want my butt or my dick covered in freckles?”

“Both.” He bites the skin on his hip. “Makes you lovely.”

“I  _am_  lovely.”

Dan smiles. “Lovelier. I want this pretty buns” his gropes them possessively “to be covered in dots so I can kiss all of them.”

“I’ll google a nudity beach we can rent next time now hurry up.”

“But you love it when I talk.”

“I also love that tongue being more productive on me.” Phil looks back, his face flushed and sweaty. It’s been a long, lazy night.

Dan groans and goes down again and works his tongue’s worth until Phil is screaming on the pillow and his body is thrusting on the sheets, legs twitching in pleasure. Only stops when Phil stops shaking and sighs with content. Dan crawls back up to kiss his ear, weights him down like a blanket with his body which is uncomfortable because of the heat.

“Get off, you’re breaking my back.”  

“Am not. Am shielding your body from mosquitoes.”

“You’re a mosquito.”

Dan thinks for a minute. “That’s a kink we haven’t tried yet.”

“Dan. Get off.”

Dan rolls to the other side of the bed, watches as his man stands up to stretch as long as he is, fingers touching the ceiling, a few cracking noises coming from his column. Sees the opportunity. Takes it head on.

“Nice diving posture, Philip.”

Phil’s smile is wide, amused, kissable if Dan’s mouth wasn’t already tired or if he wasn’t so damn far on the other extreme of the bed.

“I was thinking on taking lessons when we go back home.” His tone teasing.

“If you grow the same abs as your teacher please go ahead. Start tomorrow.”

“We could hang out. The four of us.” He is taking the violated towel that had been under his hip. They weren’t their sheets to mark up after all.

Dan thinks about it. Really thinks about it. Of that winky face and how Bryony had laughed to tears at Phil’s astonishment, and how it had taken them at least five minutes to figure out a reply diplomatic and funny enough for the internet and Tom Daley to see (mostly trying to avoid any use of gifs or inappropriate animal emojis on Phil’s insistence).

“DM Tom. Maybe they are free next week.” He says with a yawn. “Don’t send the starfish emoji.”

Phil is still pouting as he gets back in bed which only manages to make Dan climb back on him to kiss it away.

* * *

“You two are the most boring husbands I’ve ever seen.” Bryony’s voice startles Dan a little. An obvious reaction as he has spent about two hours reading a crime novel in complete silence. Phil, also reading on an armchair next to him pokes his tongue out at her.

“We can’t all be as fabulous as you Bry.”

“Words from a wise man.” She says, pulling Phil up by his hand “Come on. Be my personal photographer.”

Phil whines, resisting with false strength. “But I’m sleepy.” He whispers already giving up his Buffy comics on the table next to him. Barely manages to give Dan a pleading look receiving in response a shrug and a simple shout of _sunscreen._

Dan snorts when he is alone again. Holidays are good for them to rest and hide from social media just enough, to breathe in different air and co-live with another couple of good friends along with moderate alcohol and music. It also means doing it like horny teenagers.

In his defense, Phil’s skin acquires an impossibly heated scent whenever he is exposed long enough to sun and water. It’s another scent on frosty parts but sunny Phil is a favorite of him. Taking naps during the day to have long, prolonged, teasing sex is, for Dan, as natural and common as swimming by now.

Makes a mental note to thank his mom for the book recommendation and decides it’s a good time to take a nap.

* * *

He loves Phil. The degree of his adoration towards the man startles and worries him sometimes, but loves him nonetheless. Phil who can blend so easily with the other tourists with his short sleeved button up and dark three quarter shorts. Phil with his quiff and sweaty forehead, skin less pale white. Phil stinking next to him.

Their friends have been laughing for at least two minutes now as Dan wrinkles dramatically his nose not even exaggerating to be funny.

“I’ll let you know not even one tiny bug has crawled my skin since we arrived.” He narrows his eyes “And no, not even the waiter wants to come near me either but that should be taken as a positive thing at least for you Dan. Call it the ‘prevent being flirted on by humans and bugs’ repellent.”

“Fuck Phil. I prefer sharing.”

“No, you don’t.” Phil says rolling his eyes at him.

Dan shugs. No, he doesn’t. Depends on the situation, maybe.

“Maybe you can sit on another table. Or outside. Ruin every mosquito’s meal as well.” Bryony suggests with Wirrow agreeing next to her.

“Shut up or I’ll rub myself on you.” The couple erupts with laughter again.

Looks back at Dan who only shifts a bit to his left.

“Daniel do you use a fucking nose clip to have sex with him?”

“True love knows no stench.” Wirrow says as serious as he can.

Dan is shaking his head as he sips on his water before replying “I have a choking kink remember? It gets me off, not breathing.”

Phil groans and slumps on the table face on his hands. “I hate you all.”

Dan pats his back with a fork. The repellent isn’t strong enough to repel him entirely at least.

* * *

His whole body is unknotting, pulse slowing down, respiration getting steadier with every passing moment. Short spams makes his hip thrust back up in aftershock of his orgasm. Phil sighs with every spam, still buried deep inside of him. Sometimes Dan has convinced him to stay there. To feel him soften inside. It makes Dan bite his lip when he remembers.

They let the windows open to get the ocean breeze in and it makes Dan’s skin, glowering with sweat, shiver a little now.

He looks up at Phil’s face as he pulls himself out. His gorgeous face flushed and a satisfied smirk almost invisible on his mouth. Dan is boneless tired, as physically and emotionally exposed as he gets with Phil, but finds the strength to pull his man down for another long kiss. Phil’s hands massages his thighs, their kiss wet and messy and Dan wants to fall asleep right then, with their bodies just like that.

“Do you love me?” he whispers. Phil looks at him, eyes shining impossibly blue with the moon’s light. Serious for a moment before narrowing them.

Rolls away from Dan, burrito’ing himself with the sheets as he does, the bastard. “Nope.”

“Phil.”

“Already asleep. Goodnight.”Phil fakes a snore, then another, ignoring the stabbing finger poking his arm.

“Phiiiil. Come on. You tired me out.” Dan whines.

“I made you come twice Daniel. I’m not spoiling you anymore.” Dan chuckles at that along a resigned sigh. He could try harder, not even that much to be honest, and get his way. Did it most of the time. Groans as loudly as possible and stands up from bed instead because he can be good like that sometimes.

“You twat. I’m ordering sushi and eating it in front of your beloved fish tomorrow.” The chill makes his shiver even more before he manages to close the windows. A pillow hits his back then.

“That’s unnecessarily cruel!” Phil shrieks “They’ve done nothing to you!”

Dan throws the pillow back, hitting Phil’s face. Sings with a deep tone “One day when the boss get hungry. Guess who’s gon’ be on the plate?” climbing back on bed as Phil kicks him.

“Go sleep already, you get sadistic past three am.”

“It’s satan’s hour after all.”

“Dan.”

“But I’m hungry.”

Phil hesitates for a moment. “What could we eat?”

Dan smiles “Virgins.”

“Goodnight.”

He is still laughing while cuddling the older one to sleep. Full time enjoying a holiday meant this for him. Different air, different weather, different backgrounds for pictures. Same man on his arms.

Yes. Dan thinks for the fiftieth time, he is happy. Quite bloody happy.


End file.
